Just a Pawn
by RadclyffeGeek
Summary: Warren needs to sacrifice someone who loves him, in order to gain control of an undead army. He chooses Andrew as that victim. WarrenAndrew slash with swearing.
1. First Spell

_Hiya! This was something I knocked together after a weird plot bunny- I call him Broccoli- burrowed into my head. I know it's not really in character, and some info has been changed by Broccoli to make my story work. I'm not exactly sure when this is set, before S.7 obviously, so somewhere around the beginning of S.6 probably. Please review- but remember it's just a bit of fun for me!_

(I don't own any of these characters, although I wouldn't mind Andrew!)

Andrew Wells knelt on the wooden floor, his knees ached and a pain was shooting up his back- but he knew that if he moved Warren would be mad. Instead he attempted to focus his attention on the Star Trek memorabilia which littered the desk closest to him, but the pain was too much- and he soon found his attention being drawn back to the almost agonising feeling around his spine.

_How the hell did this happen?_ Andy thought to himself. _Being used as bait in one of Warren and Jonathan's seedy plans, God why didn't I just say no? _Truthfully, however- he knew exactly how it had happened. Warren had been all sweet with him, offering to buy him a brand new DVD player- if only Andy cooperated and stayed still at the right times. Andrew hadn't even needed the bribe. He would've walked over hot coals, gone skinny-dipping with sharks or even kill himself for Warren. He just couldn't say no to the only person he loved. He had allowed his emotions to take over, and was now paying the price.

Andrew shivered with nerves as he heard Warren stomping back downstairs towards him, ready to complete the spell. Jonathan trailed silently behind- lumbered with chalices, candles and a very large sword. Without a word, Warren began to set up the apparatus- marking out a ceremonial circle around Andrew.

"Good boy Andy, you haven't moved an inch," Warren smiled- causing Andrew to feel slightly weak. Jonathan was squatting beside Warren, an evil grin on his face as he checked the tools.

"We're ready," he nodded- taking his place around the circle as Warren began the chanting- his face illuminated by the flickering candle flames. Andy hated the way the light seemed to disfigure Warren's features- changing him from man into monster. His eyes seemed soulless as he recited the Latin, his voice sounding possessed. Andrew squeezed his eyes shut; petrified of the energy he could feel surrounding him. Jonathan joined in the chant- his high voice weaving in and out of Warren's deeper tone, collecting and manipulating the energy surge. The chanting went on and on, gradually getting faster and louder as the spell reached its crescendo.

It was then that Andrew began to feel light-headed, and slowly opened his eyes. The sight before him was even more terrifying than he could've imagined; an entire army of rotting corpses had filled the room, their bodies decomposing as they marched towards the circle. Andy screamed as the zombie-things tore at his clothes, their skeletal fingers stroking his milky white skin and his dirty blonde hair.

"Stop it- stop it! Warren please," Andrew whined- weakly getting to his knees. As soon as he was fully upright the zombies faded, dissolving into the air with a strange popping noise. The basement returned to normal as the chanting died away- no longer resounding in the air. Andy sighed in relief- but the happiness died away as soon as he saw Warren's face. The leader of the Troika was red with anger, and he still seemed possessed as he yelled at Andrew.

"You fucking moron, you stupid bastard; I give you one instruction- DON'T MOVE- but you're so useless you muck that up. Do you know how many months have been spent carefully preparing that spell, and you go and fucking ruin it by standing up!" As Warren blazed on, Jonathan timidly snuck out of the way- leaving a very pale faced Andy to face Warren's wrath alone.

"I...I was scared," he whispered- tears pricking at his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry in front of Warren- he wasn't going to be so damn weak.

"You're a pathetic coward Andrew- a useless pathetic coward." Warren snapped. In an attempt to punctuate his anger, he lunged out at the wall with his fist; however, instead of hitting something hard and made of brick- Warren's punch connected with something soft, squishy and which crunched as he hit it. Next thing he knew, Andrew's agonised screams filled the air, as he slid to his knees and covered his nose with both hands. The hot tears Andy had tried so hard to bottle up were falling freely down both cheeks- mingling with blood on the way.


	2. Alone

(Same rules apply as before- I don't own anyone, but I'm going to kidnap Andrew myself and tie him up and.....have my way with him!)

This seemed to jerk Warren out of his anger, and instead he sank to his knees- brushing Andrew's hair away from his face.

"Shit Andy, I didn't mean to hit you- shhh, stop crying. I'll sort it out OK?" Warren held the crying boy close, not caring about the blood now dripping onto his clothes. Andrew's screaming sobs had now subsided into silent shakes as he pressed against Warren's warm body. Warren carried on soothing, stroking the blonde head now pressed against his chest.

"Quiet," he whispered- wiping away some of Andy's tears, "Or Jonathan'll be here." This sentence had a strange effect on Andy, who all of a sudden pushed himself away from Warren, still covering his face with his hands. He didn't even speak as he dashed over to the door and out into the cool Sunnydale night- still crying. Warren just looked on, not wanting to scare Andy by running after him. As the door slammed shut Warren dropped his head into his hands, the plan was not going well.

Meanwhile- Andrew was stuck outside with no place to go. There wasn't really anywhere in Sunnydale where you could be both alone and safe, but Andy was willing to chance it. Making sure he avoided most graveyards- he made his way to an old bench, situated in between two weeping willow trees. As the darkness enveloped him, Andy sniffed and rubbed his eyes- gingerly feeling his nose for any sign of breakage but luckily it didn't seem too bad; there was just an awful lot of blood. As he began mopping up the rest with a tissue he found lurking in his pocket, Andy heard the footsteps approaching.

It was obviously going to be Warren- Andy gathered this despite only hearing the footfalls. He hid his tear streaked face as someone sat beside him. The rotting wood of the bench groaned worryingly under the added weight, which was a bit strange since Warren was pretty slim. Andrew still didn't look, in fact he barely moved until he felt an unfamiliar arm around his neck and someone's hot breath on his cheek.

"Whassamatter bud?" the slurred voice growled in Andy's ear, causing him to tense up as he smelt the combination of beer and cheesy nachos on the stranger's breath. This certainly wasn't Warren- in fact it was a large, muscular drunk who Andy did not know- or want to know for that matter.

"I'm er, late for something, er something important," Andrew babbled, petrified now, "I gotta, you know." He stood up, trying to get away from the man who was looking at him with a strange glint in his eye. Andrew walked away as calmly as he could, breathing deeply when he thought he was out of most of the danger. He was just turning around to see where Mr. Boozy had gone to, when a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was pulled into the bushes.


	3. Sparky

(Same disclaimer- Me No Own Andy- Me Sad. I don't own any Buffy characters- Joss Whedon does, lucky chap. I don't own Red Dwarf either- shame. Oh and sorry the last one was so short, I wanted to leave a cliff-hanger but I didn't have much time!)

Before Andrew realised what was happening, he was staring up into a familiar face- Warren. Andy gasped for breath as Warren removed his hand and grabbed Andrew's shoulders, shaking him slightly. As if he was a small child, Warren wagged his finger at his friend, telling him off.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You could've been killed!" Warren whispered angrily, his bad mood seemed to be back. As Andy cowered yet again, instinctively protecting his nose, Warren seemed to switch back into Mr. Nice Guy. He gathered Andy into a hug, holding him tightly. "I thought I'd lose you, and I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you'd left."

Inside his own head, Warren was laughing at how 'Dawson's Creek' he sounded. However, it had the desired effect, Andrew smothered his face into Warren's shoulder, shaking with a mixture of fear and relief. Warren patted Andrew's back, rubbing the sweaty shirt until Andrew stopped crying and was ready to walk home. As he pulled away, Andrew left a trail of blood clinging to Warren's shirt- but the older boy didn't realise. He simply began to walk back home, with Andy trailing behind like a little blonde puppy. This image was reinforced when Andy began to whimper, ducking away from any sudden rustles or weird noises he heard coming from the bushes surrounding the pair.

Warren smiled to himself, Andy would love anyone who was strong and who would protect him; Warren could be that person. Without any warning, he reached behind and grabbed Andy's hand, causing the lad to stumble as he caught up with Warren's brisk pace. A sudden blush filled the blonde's cheeks as Warren pulled him even closer, looping a protective arm around his shoulder. Every time there was an odd noise it caused Andy to snuggle against Warren, a fact which the tallest lad committed to memory. He already knew that Andy was a coward, and that he was 'holding out for a hero,' someone who could keep him safe from all danger. Warren had already realised that all he needed to do to get Andrew's unwavering devotion was save the lad from a few scary and life- threatening situations, and Warren was already plotting quite a few of these.

Before they knew it, Andy and Warren had arrived back at the lair. They split there, Warren didn't wanted Jonathan to 'assume' anything- and Andy was equally nervous. They needn't have worried however, Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. A hastily scribbled note informed them that Jon was at some 'Late-Nite Voyager Club' or some other equally Jonathan-esque activity. Neither lad was able to decode the scruffy handwriting, nor were neither of them really bothered.

"L-looks like we got the place to ourselves," Andrew giggled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I w-w-wonder what's on?" He sank down onto his favourite beanbag, picked up the remote and began channel surfing.

"Boring, seen it, crap, hate his accent, shark-jumping, commercial, fuzzy picture, too kinky, seen it, not kinky enough." He mused to himself as spilt-second images flashed across the screen. Warren leant against the door frame and watched, amused. Andy sighed in despair, and crawled across the floor- scanning every video and DVD he could see until he found the right one. Smiling at the selection, Warren quietly walked into the room, sinking down onto the sofa and stretching out luxuriously as the theme music to 'Red Dwarf' filled the room.

"So we're in a SmegHead kind of mood?" Warren laughed as Andy sank onto his bean bag. "Come and sit here, it's comfier." Warren pulled his knees up to his chest, making room for Andy. The bean bag rustled as Andrew shot up eagerly, curling up onto the sofa beside Warren. As Red Dwarf got into full swing, Andrew found himself getting uncomfortable. He hadn't wanted to move too much, in case he annoyed Warren and got hit again; however Andrew's limbs were getting tingly from being in the same curled up position for so long, and in the end he had to stretch out. Warren was just about to get a drink, and sat up as Andy rearranged himself. There was a little flurry of legs and arms as both boys tried to move to where they wanted to be. Andy soon found himself huddled up in the corner of the cushions again, as e waited for Warren to return.

After a few minutes, Warren was back. He lay back in the position he'd been in before- and then surprised Andrew by pulling him down too. There was a lot of squirming until both lads had settled. This new position consisted of Warren lying on his back, with Andy beside him on his side. Andrew had his head resting on Warren's chest, and Warren had one hand rubbing around Andrew's shoulder and the other tickling a bare spot of flesh between Andy's sock and the bottom of his trousers. As the end credits of Red Dwarf filled the screen, Warren stroked Andrew's chin, turning his head gently so that the pair were gazing into each other's eyes. Andrew felt electricity crackle in the air; the same energy that Warren had created during the speel now filled the room- but this time Andrew felt safe and exicted. He leant closer to Warren, wrapping one arm around his neck and moving so that he was lying directly on top of him. Warren lifted his head up, tilting his head and closing his eyes. Andrew did the same, both lads leaning closer until the sparks and energy finally took over and they sank into sinful bliss.


End file.
